<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unholy by shootystr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572535">Unholy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootystr/pseuds/shootystr'>shootystr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SF9 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootystr/pseuds/shootystr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>''...an alliance with potentially harmful implications between two or more parts that are not natural allies...''</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Chanhee | Chani/Yoo Taeyang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unholy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally the classes are back, at least that's what everyone is saying, murmuring in the corridors as they meet their friends and catch up, but for Taeyang it's all just torture, having to talk to people, having who seek out his new room, indulge in activities he does not want, make friends to pretend to parents that he is a popular kid.</p>
<p>His eyes go through all his classmates, because he lives in a small town never sees very different faces, always the same people, the same faces, a boy sits on his side, he looks at the boy without saying anything, they were friends? Taeyang does not remember, he has the custom of erasing everything from his mind as soon as he goes on vacation.</p>
<p>''How are you?'' The boy's voice is familiar, but the blond-haired boy does not recognize the other in any way, Taeyang would like to be able to say that he is someone who calls hard to have friends and be popular, the fewer people around him, the better.</p>
<p>Taeyang tries to pay attention to the call to see if he recognizes the boy but ends up, as always, distracting himself and looking through the reflective window until he hears his name. Yoo Tae Yang. A simple <em>here</em> comes out of his lips and then the young man hangs up, his mind floats to a reality away from the gray room and his colleagues who overflow hormones.</p>
<p>Taeyang thinks about his vacation and how he loved staying in his bed watching old movies all day, and as his parents were traveling he ate fast food almost every day, not that he was complaining, the month he spent at home was wonderful, and being alone was just the cherry on top. A discreet smile settles on his lips, just stand him and nobody else is his favorite show and always was, for that reason he hates both school or places with many people.</p>
<p>A strange move draws his attention to the teacher, the adult's gaze is on a boy Taeyang had never seen before, the boy has black hair, a bored look, he is certainly shorter than Taeyang, something in him catches the attention of the blonde, but this one does not know exactly what.</p>
<p>''This is the new student Kang Chanhee'' the teacher says, this Chanhee does a bow and goes to the only vacant place on the left side of Taeyang, the blond haired boy's gaze follow the brunette, why he seems so different? Special? Taeyang's heart fails for a few seconds when Chanhee meets his gaze, the boy looks frowning and grumpy, but the blonde can not look away.</p>
<p>When the class officially begins Taeyang lowers his head as if to sleep, but in fact he is thinking, his eyes close slowly and the image of the young boy shines in his mind, every piece of the boy is analyzed, when Taeyang focuses on rosy lips his heart immediately accelerates as if he were running a marathon, he has never felt this way before, the only feeling he usually feels about people is despise.</p>
<p>Chanhee seems to be exactly everything Taeyang despises and hates, a rebellious kid with no motive, probably with loving parents who are always thinking where they went wrong in raising their son, a boy who probably in the first week - if not the first day - will end up in the director's office for some small, uncreative rebellion like hoeing school or grossly responding to teachers, Chanhee looks and probably must be a complete and perfect example of a bad patch to follow.</p>
<p>And Taeyang really wants to follow him.</p>
<p>Always when watching old movies that have those rebels who fall in love with the innocent girl, Taeyang is attracted to them, the boys who are completely wrong and dangerous, maybe the danger excites him, however he in his head and fantasies is not him in real life.</p>
<p>In real life he would never dare cross the path or look into someone's eye like that, which is why he decides to stay aloof from Chanhee. The young man raises his head slowly and turns to see the dark-haired man staring at him, his heart racing once more and immediately looks away.</p>
<p>The class seems to take ages to end, though eventually it ends then Taeyang comes out like a hurricane from the room, all to avoid the temptation to look at Chanhee again, love at first sight does not exist.</p>
<p>All that the blonde is feeling is purely carnal attraction.</p>
<p>It is lunchtime, Taeyang faces the crowded cafeteria, it is the worst time of day, he could sit with the boy who tried to talk to him earlier, however he wants to avoid any human contact, out of the corner of the eye the boy notices the presence of Chanhee, he's talking to Youngbin, leader of the class, has the brown-haired man got into trouble already?</p>
<p>Avoiding his  curiosity as soon as he get his lunch Taeyang heads for the bathroom, it is not the most hygienic place and probably he will not be able to eat, but anything to avoid having to be in a place with more than 10 people, or worst, near Chanhee.</p>
<p>The bathroom is empty and relatively clean, a low sigh comes out of the blonde's lips before he walks into one of the cabins and closes, <em>feels good to be alone</em>, he thinks and takes a bite of his apple trying to ignore the place he is.</p>
<p>The door of the bathroom opens, startling Taeyang, who ends up knocking over his tray, causing his apple to roll beneath the booth, as well as some other items he had picked up to eat, juice spilling all over his pants. "<em>Shit</em>" the boy whispers irritated, as if his day were doomed to terror, start classes like this? Well, it could be worse.</p>
<p>As soon as he opens the cabin door, Taeyang is confronted with his ''worst'', Chanhee is standing looking directly at him, the apple he was eating now rests beside the impeccably clean shoe of the brunette, trying to disguise what happened the blonde does a weak bow and begins to clean up the dirt he did, putting the things he knocked over and putting them in the trash. The look of Chanhee accompanies the boy who feels uncomfortable by the presence of the other.</p>
<p>They don't say anything, until the only thing left is the apple on Chanhee's feet, Taeyang looks at the boy, he does not seem to move so he can take the apple away, with a weary sigh and irritated by the attitude of the brunette, the blonde lowers and picks the fruit half-eaten, when the look of Chanhee is fixed on his, his heart accelerates and his breathing dense, as if hypnotized the young man can not move with his eyes fixed on Chanhee's eyes, their faces only a few millimeters away.</p>
<p>The moment Taeyang takes a step back breaking the hypnosis caused by the other's gaze, Chanhee puts his hand on the waist of the tallest and pulls him close.</p>
<p>"Just one time" the thick, scraped voice of the lesser cause shivers all over the body of the greater, the other hand also enters Taeyang's waist when Chanhee touches his lips to his.<em>Just one time.</em></p>
<p>It would be redundant to say that this was Taeyang's first kiss, the sensation of soft lips on his is wonderful, the exchange of saliva is not as disgusting as he imagined, the apple falls from the hand of Taeyang that is directed to the silky black hair of Chanhee, the kiss is deepened, the greater takes a few steps forward cornering the smallest in the bathroom sink, Chanhee surprises Taeyang sitting at the sink getting exactly the same height as the older without breaking the kiss, more and more passionate, they were kissing for what? 20 seconds? More? Less? He does not know and does not care, the feeling is too wonderful and he does not want it to end.</p>
<p>Every inch of the body of the two is glued, Taeyang's lips are in a fierce encounter with the lips of Chanhee, who with his hands pulls the larger one closer and closer, though this is physically impossible.</p>
<p>When they are separated they are completely gasping, Taeyang keeps his eyes closed for a few seconds before opening them and facing the two black pearls that are Chanhee's eyes.</p>
<p>He knows that he will never have a relationship with the him, he knows that the feelings present there are pure desire and fire, but for a few seconds he feels comfortable with the arms of Chanhee around him, for a few seconds he feels at peace, is a relationship that would never work, however he would die for another moment like this one he just had with the brunette.</p>
<p>"Just one time" Taeyang repeats the other's words in a whisper, a somber smile settles on Chanhee's face.</p>
<p>''Maybe there will be other times''Taeyang gives a low laugh and moves away from the boy, the lack of the arms of this one around them are lacking by a few seconds until as soon as he leaves the door without looking behind the blonde realizes.</p>
<p>As much as Chanhee is fucking beautiful and hot, messing with him would only burn him and hurt him, if he relates to the lesser is to play with fire.</p>
<p>He pulls the apple and throws it in the trash and walks out the door to the classroom, Chanhee's chair still empty when he arrives, the boy from earlier was there. Taeyang takes the time to look at the name embroidered on his uniform: Kim Youngkyun.</p>
<p>Yeah, maybe he should look for good boys instead of throwing himself in the fire behind the bad boys.</p>
<p>''Youngkyun'' the boy's gaze is surprised to hear his name coming from Taeyang's lips. ''Do you want to go out after class?''</p>
<p>A smile settles on the face of the blond when he sees Youngkyun's head sway accepting his request, he sits in his place and as he always lowers his head and turns his thoughts on his life trying to erase from his mind the small event with Chanhee in the bathroom.</p>
<p>He hears the boy sitting on his left side but this time he does not raise his head until the class is over.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>